DE 20 35 102 A1 discloses a process and a device for determining defective or incorrectly mounted components in assemblies of motor vehicle power train systems, which involve driving the assembly with an associated motor at a constant speed of rotation at idle and to measure the running noise emitted by the revolving parts using a sensor secured releasably to a part of the assembly. Herein the sensor is provided at the housing of the assembly, since it is presumed that a defective or improperly assembled component would cause running noises, which would be transmitted to the housing. This process is however comparatively imprecise, since the entire assembly is caused to vibrate and a precise localization of the defective or incorrectly assembled component is difficult.
DE 199 37 124 A1 discloses a process and a device for testing the linkages of wheel suspension linkage systems of motor vehicles, in which a vibration motor is attached to at least one part of the wheel suspension linkage system, by means of which high frequency oscillations are imparted to the wheel suspension linkage system, wherein the linkage can then be checked in varying modes and manners. A disadvantage with this process or, as the case may be, this device, is that the entire wheel suspension linkage system must be caused to oscillate, for which a corresponding high-power motor is necessary. Further, even with this process a precise localization of a defective linkage is not readily possible. The defect could be recognized, for example, acoustically in the case that this linkage emits significant acoustic noise, or in that the test person checks the corresponding linkage by hand, in which defective linkages can be recognized by a pronounced shaking or rattling. A testing of this type is, however, associated with high error rates. In order to be able to attach the vibration motor to the wheel suspension linkage system, it is necessary to dismount the corresponding wheel from the vehicle. A wheel removal merely for testing the linkages is however laborious and time consuming.